sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo
Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) – Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo – zimowy musical z 2001 roku. Jest to wersja poprawiona poprzedniego musicalu Transylvania no Mori. Wprowadzone zostały do niego zmiany w fabule, które były znaczące dla ostatniego musicalu z łuku fabularnego Dracul Arc. Częściowo zmieniona była także obsada. Musical został wydany na VHS i DVD. Tłumaczenie tytułu: „Piękna wojowniczka Sailor Moon – Decydująca bita/Lasy Transylwanii (Wersja poprawiona). Tajemnica najsilniejszego wroga, Dark Caina”. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Miyuki Kanbe * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Chieco Kawabe * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Eri Kanda * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Yuriko Hayashi * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Ayumi Murata * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Nao Takagi * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Yūka Asami * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Yūko Hosaka * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Mario Tomioka * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon/Small Lady – Kasumi Takabatake * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Hidemasa Edo * PallaPalla/Sailor Pallas – Seira Saeki * JunJun/Sailor Juno – Niki Ajima * CereCere/Sailor Ceres – Risa Honma * VesVes/Sailor Vesta – Miho Suzuki * Hrabia Dracul – Yūta Mochizuki * Bloody Dracul Vampir – Hikari Ono * Death Vulcan/Astarte/Shiva Shingetsu Astarte/Sailor Astarte/Dark Cain – Aya Hosoda * Lilith of Darkness – Tarika Imamiya * Baron Gilles de Rais – Yutaka Miyauchi * De Brinvilliers – Noriko Yamakawa * Le Fay – Miki Kawasaki * Mandrake – Yoshiya Yukimura * Demon Lilit – Ado Endō * Demon Lilim – Izumi Ogino Piosenki # Set Me Free ~ Euro # Shadow On My Sweet Memories # Koshūki # Yume yume utagau koto nakare # Honō no Messenger # Guoul Guoul Guoula # All Of You Shall Die # Kokoro tabanete ~ Watchin' on the Sight # Zigzag Slash # Yumemiru mori no yume no yume # Here Comes the Tuxedo Mask # Image de mon Père # Dracul hakushaku no kodoku # Kaikō ~ Lilith to Astarte # Set Me Free ~ Hitomi wa sora e # Traditional the Grace ~Ai no arashi~ # 21st Century Koi no senshi ja irarenai # Sailor War! 2001 # We'll Be The Last Victory # Drive Me The Mercury # The Last Change # FIRE # An Evil Dream Service Numbers # Everlasting Moonlight # La Soldier Ekipa Uwagi * Użyte transformacje: Moon Prism Power, Make Up, Sailor Crystal Power, Make Up (niedokończona). Moon Prism Power, Make Up (Chibi Moon), Moon Eternal, Make Up. * Użyte ataki: Fire Soul, Hissatsu Beast Rush, Moon Healing Escalation, Dead Scream, Samael Attack, Supreme Thunder, World Shaking, Sabão Spray, Crescent Beam, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, Lilith of Azath, Hissatsu Hana Saimin, Space Sword Blaster, Samael Jihad, Solomon Versus, Solomon Jihad, Venus Love-Me Chain, Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Samael Quartetto, Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Samael Cael Solomon, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Beelzebub (Dark Cain), Cain the Dark (Dark Cain), Cain the Manibre (Dark Cain), Samael Cael the Solomon, Samael Astaroth, Samael Beelzebub, Sailor Crystal Arrow, Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Występy Galeria Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo DVD Cover.jpg|Okładka DVD en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Final Fight / The Forest of Transylvania (Revision) - The Secret of the Most Powerful Enemy, Dark Cain - es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo - Kategoria:2nd Stage